Always on My Mind
by Arine-san
Summary: Pequena história de Natal de Inuyasha e Kagome. Depois de um ano separados parece que o amor deles não morreu. Será que Kagome perdoará Inuyasha pelo que fez com ela, depois que ele sofreu um acidente e está em estado grave? Confiram!


**Always on My Mind**

A neve batia nas janelas da picape, que corria pela estrada deserta. Era uma tempestade que vinha chegando.

Os músculos do corpo do motorista estavam tensos, devido ao esforço que fazia para manter o carro na pista, pela falta de visibilidade.

Mas ele sabia que tinha que tinha que voltar a vê-la logo. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Fazia um ano que não agia como uma pessoa normal. Desde que perdera a única coisa que realmente importava em sua vida.

Olhou para o presente a seu lado. Nada poderia fazer com que mudasse de idéia.

De repente começou a nevar com mais intensidade e, quando voltou a enxergar o que havia a sua frente, viu que um grande caminhão vinha em sua direção. Não havia tempo para desviar.

A última coisa que viu foi o rosto sorridente de uma mulher... Sua princesa: Kagome.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Kagome Higurashi Taisho acabava de vestir-se após sair de um longo banho quente. Nada melhor que isso num dia frio. Secava seus cabelos quando o telefone tocou. Não se preocupou muito, a secretária atenderia. Pensava assim até ouvir o que a pessoa dizia.

Alô, Senhora Taisho, por favor, compareça ao Hospital Central de Tóquio com urgência. Seu marido, o Senhor Inuyasha Taisho está em estado grave e... – Kagome correu do quarto desesperada e agarrou o telefone.

Alô! Sou eu Kagome. O que houve com meu marido?

Bom, senhora... Ele acabou de sofre um acidente de carro e nós precisamos da sua assinatura para a cirurgia e para os termos de doação de órgãos.

O que? Ele... Ele... – Kagome não conseguia pensar direito. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Ele está muito mal e as chances são poucas.

Estou indo imediatamente. – Ela falou antes de desligar o telefone. Por alguns segundos ficou sem reação e logo em seguida começou a chorar. "Por que, Inuyasha? Por que?"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Kagome chegou ao hospital bem rápido, assinou os papéis e sentou-se numa das poltronas que havia nos corredores para as pessoas que esperavam as diversas cirurgias que ocorriam ali. Lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos. Quando sua vida ficara tão confusa? O que fizera para isso acontecer?

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto em meio às lágrimas quando se lembrou do exato momento em que tudo começou.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Kagome Higurashi corria atrás de um leitão da fazenda de seu pai. Ele entrara no meio da mata como se fugisse de um grande perigo. Kagome sorriu enquanto corria atrás dele. Estava descalça, coberta de lama e não ligava nem um pouco. Alguém que a visse desse jeito não diria que tinha dezessete anos.

Finalmente alcançou o animal que ficara preso em alguns galhos.

Você foi realmente muito bobo. – Ela disse ao porquinho, sorrindo. – Eu devia deixá-lo aqui. – Mas ela abaixou-se a seu lado e começou a arrancar os galhos.

Você devia segurar o leitão com força, enquanto o solta, senão ele foge. – Uma voz masculina soou às suas costas. Imediatamente Kagome se virou e viu um hanyou, que devia ter cerca de 20 anos, seus cabelos eram prateados e tinha lindas orelhinhas de cachorro na cabeça. Ele a olhava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Mesmo de onde estava Kagome podia reconhecê-lo. Era Inuyasha Taisho e não era surpresa que todas as garotas da região suspirassem por ele.

Aqui é propriedade dos Higurashi. Você ultrapassou a fronteira. – Ela disse.

Escutei um barulho e achei melhor ver o que estava acontecendo. – Inuyasha justificou-se. – Meu Deus, você realmente está suja, hein, garota? – Falou sorrindo. Mesmo a contragosto, Kagome sentiu que ficara completamente ruborizada.

Se não gosta da maneira como estou, é só ir embora. – Kagome respondeu grosseira. E por alguma razão, Inuyasha deixou de sorrir e fitou-a sério. Ela sentiu um frio no estômago.

Eu não queria te ofender. É que só agora eu percebi que você não é mais uma criança. – E sem que ela pudesse se negar, ele ajudou-a a soltar o leitão, o que conseguiram logo, mas como a atenção deles estavam voltadas para outras coisas no momento, o porquinho conseguiu fugir rapidamente, fazendo com que os dois escorregassem e caíssem na lama.

Kagome piscou várias vezes e olhou Inuyasha surpresa. Depois, aos poucos, a surpresa se transformou em gargalhadas ao perceber o estado dele. Ele estava tão sujo quanto ela. Logo os dois riam juntos.

O rapaz levantou-se e pegou-a pela mão, ajudando-a a tira os cabelos do rosto. Kagome sentiu um estremecimento, mas procurou não demonstrar que aquele toque a perturbava. Inuyasha sugeriu que fossem se lavar no rio que havia ali perto. Um pouco receosa Kagome concordou.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a pular na água.

Venha! A água está ótima. – Sem pensar duas vezes ela pulou e Inuyasha segurou-a pela cintura.

Não. – Ela tentou escapar, mas o belo rapaz de olhos âmbar, a mantinha presa. "Se ele quisesse me beijar agora" ela pensou, "eu não iria protestar".

Kagome, temos que nos limpar. Não podemos chegar em casa assim. – O jovem falou dando um sorriso sedutor.

Papai vai ter um ataque quando souber que nadei no lago com um Taisho.

Nós não precisamos contar a seu pai. – Kagome deu uma risada, que fez o corpo de Inuyasha se arrepiar de excitação, os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente. Nesse instante Inuyasha soube que tinha de possuí-la. Independente de seus pais e dos dela. Kagome Higurashi iria ser dele.

Continuaram rindo e nadando como duas crianças. Os dois muito felizes.

Inuyasha tirou a camisa e a jogou na beira do lago. Ao olhar para Kagome pôde ver nos olhos dela o mesmo desejo que ardia nos seus.

Eles ficaram no lago por mais de uma hora, nadando e jogando água um no outro. Até que finalmente, Inuyasha enlaçou-a pela cintura novamente, e ambos souberam que aquele momento ficaria gravado para sempre em suas memórias.

Inuyasha beijou-a ternamente e Kagome vibrou, encantada.

Nós estamos procurando problemas. – Inuyasha murmurou entre os beijos.

Eu pensei que vocês, os Taisho, não tivessem medo de nada. – Kagome sussurrou colando seu corpo ao dele. Ela estava brincando com fogo, Inuyasha sabia. Mais um pouco, e iriam fazer amor... Será que ela sabia disso? Será que ela tinha idéia do que estava fazendo com ele? De como o havia despertado? Mas não seria errado, ela sendo um pouco mais que uma criança... E ainda mais virgem?

Quantos anos você tem? – Ele perguntou ofegante.

Eu? Bem... Dezessete. – Kagome começou a acariciá-lo no peito.

Kagome, princesa... Eu não tenho certeza.

Mas eu tenho. – Ela interrompeu-o com um beijo. – Você não é como os outros rapazes, Inu. Você sempre foi especial pra mim.

Seu pai vai morrer se souber.

Mas ele nunca irá descobrir. Eu não vou contar, e você? – Kagome mordia sua orelha levemente. Inuyasha perdeu o controle e beijou-a com desespero. Estava prestes a rasgar a roupa dela.

Kagome! – Alguém a chamou, despertando-os. – Onde você está? Já está tarde. – Kagome saiu do lago correndo e Inuyasha saiu atrás. Ela estava indo embora, quando voltou e lhe deu um último beijo.

Tchau. – E assim ela sumiu na mata em direção a voz.

Se desse apenas uma olhada para trás, teria visto um hanyou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

Kagome sorriu no hospital. Aquele encontro fora apenas a primeira faísca no relacionamento dos dois. Se apaixonar por ele foi a coisa mais fácil. Ele sabia conquistar um garota. Aquele foi o primeiro de muitos que viriam.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

O segundo encontro definiu totalmente o que os dois queriam.

Quando Inuyasha a viu na cidade lhe deu um bilhete onde pedia que o encontrasse no dia seguinte, no lago onde haviam ficado juntos. Sorriu pensando no que ocorreria nesse novo encontro.

Ficou ansiosa durante o resto do dia e só se acalmou ao chegar no lago e vê-lo sentado numa pedra, segurando um violão.

Oi. – Ela disse envergonhada.

Oi. – Inuyasha respondeu sorrindo. – Que bom que você veio.

É... Bom... O que você quer? – Perguntou angustiada.

Eu... Eu queria te dizer que... – O rosto de Inuyasha estava muito vermelho. – É que... Eu fiz uma música pra você. – O rosto de Kagome se iluminou.

É mesmo? – Perguntou empolgada. – Então cante, por favor. – Ela sentou-se no chão de frente para ele.

Tudo bem. – Inuyasha sorriu. – Espero que goste.

**Well, I took a stroll on the old long walk  
(Bem, eu fiz um passeio em uma velha caminhada)  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
(De um dia)  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk  
(Eu conheci uma garotinha, e nós paramos de conversar)  
Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
(De um dia bom e suave)  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
(Eu te perguntei, amiga, o que é um colega faria)  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
(Porque o cabelo dela era preto e seus olhos azuis)  
And I knew right then I'd be takin' a whirl  
(E eu soube no mesmo instante, eu estava rodopiando)  
'Round the Salthill Prom with a Galway girl  
(Em volta do baile colegial em Salthill com uma garota de Galway*)**

Kagome sorriu. Aquilo só podia significar que ele gostava dela. Se não gostasse, por que se daria o trabalho? Inuyasha tinha que gostar dela.

**We were halfway there when the rain came down  
(Nós estávamos na metade do caminho para lá quando a chuva começou a cair)  
Of a day -I-ay-I-ay  
(De um dia)  
And she asked me up to her flat downtown  
(E ela me pediu para ir ao seu apartamento no centro)  
Of a fine soft day -I-ay-I-ay  
(De um dia bom e suave)  
And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do  
(Eu te perguntei, amiga, o que é um colega faria)  
'Cause her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
(Porque o cabelo dela era preto e seus olhos azuis)  
So I took her hand and I gave her a twirl  
(Então peguei na mão dela e a rodei)  
And I lost my heart to a Galway girl  
(E eu perdi meu coração para uma garota de Galway)**

Inuyasha a encarava enquanto cantava e isso dava mais sentimento à música. Estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

**When I woke up I was all alone  
(Quando eu acordei eu estava completamente sozinho)  
With a broken heart and a ticket home  
(Com um coração partido e uma passagem para casa)  
And I ask you now, tell me what would you do  
(E eu te pergunto agora, me diga, o que você faria?)  
If her hair was black and her eyes were blue  
(Se os cabelos dela eram pretos e seus olhos azuis)  
I've traveled around I've been all over this world  
(Eu tenho viajado por aí, eu tenho estado por todo o mundo)  
Boys I ain't never seen nothin' like a Galway girl  
(Garotos, eu nunca vi nada como a garota de Galway)**

**[Galway Girl – Steve Earle]**

A musica é linda. – Disse Kagome emocionada.

Você gostou mesmo? – Inyasha perguntou ainda em dúvida.

É claro! Ninguém nunca me disse... Ou cantou coisas tão lindas. – Ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas. – Isso quer dizer que você... Gosta de mim, né? – Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, sentando-se no chão ao seu lado.

Não. – Disse ficando sério e o sorriso de Kagome morreu. – Isso quer dizer... – Ele acariciou o rosto dela. – Que eu estou totalmente apaixonado por você. – Em seguida Inuyasha lhe deu um beijo que confirmava tudo o que dizia.

**~//~ Fim do Flasshback ~//~**

Senhora Taisho. – Chamou o médico, despertando Kagome de seus devaneios.

Sim, Doutor? – Ela ficou de pé rapidamente. – Como ele está?

Por enquanto está estável, mas não podemos garantir nada. A operação foi um sucesso, mas agora temos que esperar que ele acorde. – Kagome concordou.

Eu posso vê-lo?

Foi por isso que vim aqui. Desde que foi internado, seu marido sussurra o seu nome, em alguma espécie de delírio, chama-a de princesa. Como não temos certeza do que vai acontecer, é melhor que a senhora fique com ele.

É claro. – Kagome seguiu o médico. "Ele estava chamando por mim" lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos, quando o viu deitado naquela cama de hospital, desacordado.

Vou deixá-los a sós disse o médico, antes de se retirar. Kagome sentou-se na poltrona que estava ao lado da cama e segurou a mão de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, o que você veio fazer por aqui? – Ela chorava ainda segurando a mão dele.

De repente uma enfermeira entrou no quarto.

Com licença. – Pediu. – Só vim trazer os pertences dele e os objetos que foram salvos do caminhão.

Obrigada. – Disse Kagome pegando a caixa. A enfermeira sorriu e saiu.

Kagome voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e examinou a caixa. Dentro desta estavam a jaqueta favorita de Inuyasha, suas chaves, uma fita para ouvir no rádio e uma caixa pequena que tinha o seu nome escrito.

Mas... O que é isso? – Questionou-se Kagome segurando a caixinha. Tirou a tampa e ficou surpresa com o que viu. Era um anjo de vidro que servia para enfeitar o topo das árvores de natal. Inuyasha lhe dera um no primeiro e único natal que passaram juntos... Mas não podia ser o mesmo, já que ela vira o anjo se quebrar em vários pedaços.

Kagome analisou o anjo de perto e pôde ver as marcas das rachaduras no anjo. Como Inuyasha fizera aquilo? E mais importante: Por que?

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Não deve ser surpresa que dois anos depois, Inuyasha e kagome estavam casados, mesmo contra a vontade de seus pais. E aquele seria o primeiro natal que os dois passariam como marido e mulher. Kagome estava empolgada com os preparativos. Seriam apenas os dois, mas queria que fosse algo especial.

Não sabia que você gostava tanto de natal. – Disse Inuyasha enlaçando sua cintura, enquanto ela pendurava os enfeites na bela árvore que fizera ele comprar.

Eu adoro. – Kagome se voltou para ele e lhe deu um leve beijo.

Bom... Eu estava brincando. É claro que eu já sabia disso. Então... – Inuyasha soltou-a, pegou uma caixa que estava sobre a mesa da sala e lhe entregou.

O que é isso? – Kagome perguntou curiosa.

Abra. – Encorajou-a.

Quando Kagome abriu a caixa, seus olhos brilharam. Era o anjo de natal mais lindo que ela já vira.

É maravilhoso, Inu! – Kagome estava tão feliz que só faltava pular de alegria. Inuyasha sorria para ela.

Esse anjo me fez lembrar de você. – Ele explicou. Adorava ver a expressão de felicidade no rosto de Kagome. – Há outro presente debaixo da árvore, mas esse eu achei que merecia ser entregue antes.

Eu adorei! – Ela exclamou.

Inuyasha a fitava, apaixonado. Ele sabia que para Kagome, o anjo significava mais do que qualquer presente que ele já houvesse lhe dado. Kagome era uma mulher incrível.

Ele abraçou-a mais uma vez. Kagome era sua e nada poderia separá-los. Nada.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

Ela quebrara aquele anjo há cerca de um ano. Quando... Quando pegara Inuyasha na cama com... Kikyou.

Não entendera o porquê da traição. Se não a amava mais bastava lhe dizer isso e ela sumiria de sua vida pra sempre.

**~//~ Flashback ~//~**

Kagome entrara super animada no quarto dos dois. Ia lhe dar uma notícia incrível. Estava grávida. Teriam um bebê juntos... Mas ao entrar no quarto seu mundo ruiu. Inuyasha estava entre as pernas de outra mulher. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ao ouvir um soluço Inuyasha se voltou para trás petrificado.

Não pare por minha causa. – Disse Kagome e saiu correndo, porém ao chegar às escadas, tropeçou e rolou até o primeiro andar, onde bateu na árvore de natal, que caiu, destruindo seu belo anjo, bem na hora em que sua vida era destruída também.

Inuyasha levou-a para o hospital, mas era tarde. Kagome havia perdido o bebê e seu marido. Depois disso Kagome não falara mais com Inuyasha e não ouvira mais falar dele. Até hoje.

**~//~ Fim do Flashback ~//~**

Kagome chorava lembrando-se daquele dia. Tudo ocorrera de forma tão trágica que só de se lembrar era como reviver tudo passo a passo.

Ainda pensando nisso, seus olhos miraram a fita tape na caixa. Resolveu pegá-la, já que não queria pensar naquilo. Quando abriu a caixa da fita encontrou uma espécie de carta junto com a fita. E nessa carta seu nome estava escrito. Era de Inuyasha para ela.

"Oi, Princesa,

Se você está lendo essa carta, é porque não quis falar comigo. E já previa isso e não te culpo, já que eu cometi muitos erros com você. Eu fiz tudo errado.

Bom... Eu só queria dizer que o que você viu naquele dia não significou nada para mim. Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu... Sinto muito e sei que foi um ato imperdoável, mas não acrescentou nada de bom na minha vida. Foi uma idiotice. Sinto muito mesmo e sei que provavelmente você não se importa mais com o que eu digo ou sinto, mas quero que fique claro que qualquer sorriso seu tem muito mais significado do que qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido na minha vida e se eu puder vê-la sorrindo pelo menos mais uma vez, vou poder morrer em paz.

Como eu já disse, eu sei que não se importa mais com as coisas que eu digo/escrevo, mas não parei de pensar em você um só dia desse ano. Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas me perdoe, por favor... Por favor, volte para mim. Eu não sou ninguém sem você. Sem você eu não tenho um motivo sequer para levantar da cama todos os dias, ou cuidar da fazenda, ou para fazer qualquer coisa Eu te amo e mesmo que você não me perdoe não posso deixar de amá-la nunca. Você é minha Galway Girl.

Certo... provavelmente, nada disso fez você mudar de idéia, né? Então como um último pedido meu, gostaria que você ouvisse a musica que fiz para você e gravei nessa fita, tudo bem? Acho que é só isso que posso pedir. Obrigado por ter me aturado pelo tempo que aturou, espero que você seja feliz com alguém que te ame pelo menos metade do que eu amo.

Com todo o meu amor,

Inuyasha"

Kagome chorava mais ainda ao terminar de ler a carta. Faria qualquer coisa para ser dele outra vez. Cancelaria a entrada nos papéis do divórcio. Poderiam ser felizes novamente. Sem Inuyasha nada fazia sentido. Ele tinha que voltar para ela. Não podia deixá-la só.

Como em todos os quartos do hospital tinha um rádio gravador, para o caso de o paciente melhorar, não foi difícil para Kagome ouvir a musica que Inuyasha gravara para ela. Claro que, como o volume era travado no baixo para os pacientes não exagerarem Kagome teve que fazer um pequeno esforço para ouvir a musica que já era baixa.

**Maybe I didn't treat you**

**(Talvez eu não tenha te tratado)  
Quite as good as I should have**

**(Tão bem quanto deveria)**

**Maybe I didn't love you**

**(Talvez eu não tenha te amado)**

**Quite as often as I could have**

**(Com tnata 8reqüência quanto poderia)**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**(Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito)**

**I just never took the time**

**(Eu simplesmente nunca me dei o trabalho)**

**But you were always on my mind**

**(Mas você estava sempre na minha mente)**

**You were always on my mind**

**(Você estava sempre na minha mente)**

A música era linda e Inuyasha parecia ser sincero em cada frase que dizia.

**Maybe I didn't hold you**

**(Talvez eu não tenha abraçado você)**

**All those lonely, lonely times**

**(Em todos aqueles momentos solitários)**

**And I guesse I never told you**

**(E eu acho que nunca disse a você)**

**I'm so happy that you'rem mine**

**(Que sou muito feliz por você ser minha)**

**If I made you feel second best**

**(Se eu fiz você se sentir a segunda melhor)**

**Girl, I'm sorry I was blind**

**(Garota, eu sinto muito, eu estava cego)**

**You were always on my mind**

**(Você estava sempre na minha mente)**

**You were always on my mind**

**(Você estava sempre na minha mente)**

Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha e passou, levemente, as mãos por seu rosto, sorrindo.

**Tell me, tell me that **

**(Me diga, me diga que)**

**Your sweet love hasn't die**

**(Seu doce amor não morreu)**

**Give me, give me one more chance**

**(Me dê, me dê mais uma chance)**

**To keep you satisfied**

**(De te manter satisfeita)**

**Satisfied**

**(Satisfeita)**

**Little things I should have said and done**

**(Pequenas coisas que eu deveria ter dito e feito)**

**I just never took the time**

**(Eu simplesmente nunca me dei o trabalho)**

**You were always on my mind**

**(Você estava sempre na minha mente)(4x)**

**[Always on My Mind – Michael Bublé]**

Você não pode morrer, Inuyasha. – Kagome lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Inuyasha! – Kagome deitou sua cabeça ao lado da mão dele e adormeceu.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Inuyasha sentia-se estranho e respirou lenta e profundamente, como se tivesse medo do que pudesse acontecer. Mas afinal, que diabos acontecera? Tudo que lembrava era da tempestade de neve. Lembrava-se também de ter tentado parar a picape, que ia bate num caminhão e depois, nada!

Seja o que for que tivesse acontecido, devia ter sido muito sério. Ele tentou mexer os dedos dos pés e das mãos. Aparentemente, tudo parecia estar em perfeitas condições. Tentou se sentar, mas mudou de idéia ao sentir uma dor insuportável na perna esquerda. Pelo menos sentia dor. Então experimentou mexer a cabeça, e viu Kagome debruçada à beira da cama.

Ela estava ali!

Inuyasha tentou levantar a mãos para acariciar-lhe os cabelos, mas não conseguiu. Só de vê-la seu coração havia disparado.

Sentia tantas saudades de Kagome nos meses em que ficaram separados, que naquele momento, queria agarrá-la e beijá-la até que ambos não conseguissem mais respirar.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Inuyasha".

Aquelas palavras martelavam na mente de Inuyasha e ele sentiu-se como se fosse um adolescente que se apaixonava pela primeira vez.

Era por esse motivo que Kagome não falara mais com ele. Ela não o odiava, o amava, e provavelmente achava que ele não a amava, por causa de suas atitudes. Fora um completo idiota.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Kagome acordou assustada, sem saber direito onde estava. Ela não queria ter adormecido. Só queria encostar a cabeça perto dele. E se tivesse acontecido algo a Inuyasha durante aqueles poucos minutos em que cochilara e...

Oi, Princesa. – A voz de Inuyasha fez o cérebro de Kagome parar na hora. – Que natal, não? – Kagome o fitou surpresa, contente e preocupada.

Inuyasha... Você não deveria falar... Os tubos... – Ela sorria para ele emocionada.

Abri os olhos agora a pouco... Estava tentando me convencer de que você realmente estava aqui. – Com algum esforço Inuyasha segurou a mão de Kagome, ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Você me assustou, Inuyasha. – Lágrimas começaram a rolar pelos olhos da jovem. – Acho que devo chamar um médico ou uma enfermeira.

Não. – Ele apertou sua mão. – Não preciso de ninguém. Só quero ficar olhando para você por uns momentos... – Inuyasha soltou gemido de dor.

Foi loucura sair com esse tempo. Você poderia ter morrido e...

Eu tinha que te ver. – Ele respondeu tentando controlar suas emoções.

Você não devia te se arriscado tanto só pra me ver.

Eu precisava. Eu nunca esqueci você nem por um segundo. Você é a única mulher que já amei. – Inuyasha sorriu apaixonado. – Eu tinha um presente pra você. Acho que se perdeu no acidente.

O presente não se perdeu. Eu o abri. Está aqui. – Kagome pegou o anjo. – Os policiais o encontraram e como tinha o meu nome... – Inuyasha pegou o anjo da mão dela.

Esse anjo sempre me fazia lembrar de você, Princesa. – Inuyasha ficou encarando-a. – Eu te amo.

Eu também te amo, Inuyasha. – Ele soltou sua mão para poder acariciar seu rosto.

Eu gostaria muito que... Que voltássemos a ficar juntos... E... – Kagome apenas o fitava em silêncio. – O que foi, Kagome? Você não quer? Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas eu não posso viver sem você.

Pode sim, Inuyasha. – Respondeu Kagome. – Você viveu sem mim antes de me conhecer e passou um ano sem mim. – Ele suspirou.

Tudo bem. Tudo bem. – Deu um leve sorriso. – Eu posso viver sem você, mas eu não quero. Eu quero te beijar sempre que eu quiser. Eu quero acordar ao seu lado todos os dias e fazer amor com você até não poder mais. – Kagome riu da resposta dele.

Essa é a sua proposta, cavalheiro?

Pode crer que é. – Inuyasha sorriu e Kagome fingiu pensar.

Sendo assim acho que não posso recusar.

É... É sério? – Ele não podia acreditar. Quase pulou da cama. Finalmente teria sua princesa de volta.

É sim. – Kagome respondeu. – Eu também não quero viver sem você. – Inuyasha a puxou pelo pulso e ela caiu por cima dele. Ele gemeu.

Está maluco, Inuyasha? Você quer se machucar mais, é? – Ele sorria a encarando.

Não. Mas eu precisava sentir o seu corpo contra o meu novamente. – Kagome sorriu e finalmente Inuyasha pôde beijar aqueles lábios de que sentira tanta falta.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Bom, escrevi essa fic para desejar um Feliz natal e um ótimo ano novo atrasados. Espero que me desculpem. Quanto às minhas outras fics, logo serão atualizadas...

Beijos a todos...

*** Galway é uma cidade Irlandesa. Sei que a cidade não tinha a ver com a história, já que eles são japoneses, mas a música é bem interessante para a mesma.**

**** Essa Fanfic foi baseada na história de uma revista de romances chamada Bianca. O nome da história é "Um Anjo no Natal" de Naomi Horton. Espero que gostem. Comentem, por favor.**


End file.
